


Fleurs Eternelles

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Community: lutins_de_noel, F/F, Gen, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Lily Evans est morte, Narcissa a perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.<br/>Narcissa POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleurs Eternelles

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour la communauté Lutin_de_Noël sur LJ  
> Ecrit pour Neo_Mirage

Le Maître des Ténèbres avait été vaincu. Par un bébé ; Harry Potter.

Alors que tous les Mangemorts s’éparpillaient, telles des ombres chassées par la lumière, ou que d’autres, des fanatiques dont sa sœur faisait parti, planifiaient une contre-attaque, elle, elle errait dans son jardin d’hiver humant le parfum des jasmins et du chèvrefeuille en fleur.

Lord Voldemort avait dû payer le prix fort pour son ambition sordide.

Malgré les senteurs fraîches et les douces couleurs qui brillaient sous les toits de verre enneigée, les battements de son cœur affolé ne s’apaisaient pas. Son souffle, irrégulier, lui échappait, elle étouffait. Elle avait fuit le manoir. Elle avait fuit son époux. Elle avait fuit son fils. 

Les Potter assassinés.

Ses pas la menèrent à la petite cascade d’émeraude, là où baignaient d’élégants lys et liliums, beautés en fleurs à toutes les saisons, un cadeau précieux, un souvenir tendre mais si douloureux à présent.

Lily Evans morte.

Elle s’accroupit gracieusement, éparpillant sa longue robe de dentelle et de neige, son nez se perdant contre le velours tendre des pétales. Elles auraient dû se revoir à Noël. Drago aurait rencontré Harry. Ils n’avaient que deux mois d’écart, toute une vie pour être amis.   
Elles se seraient souries, leurs mains se seraient frôlées comme lorsqu’elles jouaient du piano ensemble. Elle lui avait appris à jouer de l’instrument à Poudlard, elle avait aimé ces quelques années de liberté où elle avait pu y être professeur de musique. Elle se souvenait encore des petits doigts de Lily, fins et fragiles, des mains si tendres et si expertes chez une si jeune sorcière. Lucius n’aurait jamais pu accepter la tendresse qui les liait, ne devait jamais savoir que son cœur était à une autre, qu’il avait cessé de battre en cette terrible nuit de Samain.

Elle n’avait pas été à la hauteur de l’amour de Lily, elle n’avait pu lui offrir que des larmes et un amour avorté, une tendresse complice que l’on tait tel un secret honteux.

Pourtant, un jour Narcissa ferait honneur à Lily.

Un jour elle braverait l’autorité de son époux, un jour elle s’opposerait à Bellatrix la Terrible, un jour elle mentirait par courage et non par soumission et serait la perte de Voldemort.   
Pour son fils, Drago.

Un jour elle se libèrerait enfin de ses chaînes et serait la salvation de notre monde.   
Pour son fils, Harry.

Mais pour le moment, la jeune Narcissa ne connaissait pas son rôle à venir, pour le moment, elle versait des larmes amères et intarissables sur ses joues de porcelaine, pleurant la fleur qu’elle avait aimé par-dessus tout, la belle fleur dont les pétales avaient été arrachés au printemps de sa vie, se maudissant de n’avoir su se défaire de ce carcan millénaire qui, elle en était sûre, la tuerait.

Lily Evans n’était plus.

Narcissa non plus.


End file.
